Computerized trading system suitable for trading financial products over a public network, such as the Internet, may be challenged to meet stringent delay requirements and quality-of-service objectives for the transmission of trading information. Failing to meet such objectives may result in delayed and outdated pricing information being displayed to traders, as well as frustration and inconvenience for traders and customers. Although all securities trading can be affected by these issues, the trading of over-the-counter (OTC) securities may have particularly sensitivities to such delays. These sensitivities can be increased where pricing information consist of an aggregation of data for multiple OTC securities originating at multiple dealer trading system.